Emmy
by Boston Gray
Summary: What happens when you change one simple part of a story? Then you change the whole. This is a story about what would have happend if Jacob had imprinted a little earlier in the story, and on someone else.


Here it is my first story in four years. My passion is writing and my guilty pleasure is fan fiction. Twilight is a story that has grown on and inspired me to write stories about how I sometimes imagine the story would have gone. This a really going to be a Jacob story, he is my favorite character and I've decided to give him a different fate. If you're an Edward fan you don't have to turn away from this story because all of the character will be in my story and all in a good light. Basically, no Edward bashing. I've been planning out this story for a while now and have finally sat down to write it. I'm a little rusty so critiques and criticisms are very welcome! I hope you enjoy my story and though there is no twilight in this chapter that changes very quickly in the next one – BG

Goodbye

Running between two cars sitting in front of the Kelly home a little scrawny boy ran screaming into the front yard. Tripping on the grass, he ran toward two of the family's sons as they played catch.

"Cole! London! Hey guys, guys. Hey guys. "

"What do you want Robert?" Cole called out as he got ready to catch the football soaring toward him. Rolling his eyes London didn't even bother turning around "What's up little one? Parent's banish you from the house for the afternoon?"

Little Robert was out of breath by the time he reached the boys, "Is today really the day? Can I throw the ball around with you guys? Did you know that your house was bought by a family with six kids? My mom says it's nothing compared to you guys. The whole neighborhood is sure going to miss you. How did you get everything over there anyways? My big brother Adam told me that you teleported it over but I don't think you can do that yet. Maybe in a few years…"

Within seconds the boys had stopped listening to him and went on playing catch. Both were twelve years old, brothers but not twins. Both had been adopted as toddlers. Growing up together they had become inseparable. Cole had shaggy white blonde hair that fell over dark grey eyes while London was as black as night with identical stormy grey eyes.

A few minutes later the oldest sibling of the family walked out the front door carrying his guitar case. Rhett Kelly had long blonde hair that was usually pulled back into a low pony but today was hanging loose. Dropping his guitar he ran forward to catch the ball before either brother had a chance to stop him. Spinning around he crouched down smiling waiting for the boys to respond. Knowingly, the two brothers grinned and started running as far back as they could forgetting Robert was even there.

The second the ball left his hand a scream erupted from the house. "RHETT!"

Tucking his hair behind his ears he picked up his guitar and continued to the cars. From the front door his sister was fuming. "Listen Rhett, you can ignore me all you want but none of us are going to take your things outside come and get it yourself!"

Dropping his case by a car he turned around with his hands in front of him. "Hey listen I'm coming, I just want to get this in the car first. Calm down girl seriously you're going to have wrinkles by the time your twenty you freak way too much."

Today Trystan was in no mood for her easy going brother. She crossed her arms over her chest waiting impatiently. Being the slightly dramatic type she tapped her foot to show she was being serious. Not wanting to fight Rhett crossed the front yard so he was standing in front of her within seconds. Patting the top of her head he smiled, "I know it's all so hard on you but the angrier you get, the worse it will be so just chill-lax little sister." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and waltzed past her into the house.

Annoyed that Rhett had left them alone with Robert, London and Cole yelled at Trystan until she turned to go back into the house. Robert continued talking as if none of this had even happened "Hey, so I was talking to my big brother Adam and he said that…"

Not wanting Rhett escape a fight so easily Trystan went searching. Instead of her brother she found her mother dashing from one side of the house to the other. The two massive bags on each of her shoulder were getting her dangerously near hunchback status.

She carried everything in those bags: diapers, passports, birth certificates, cell phones, gum, first aid kits, tissues, chap sticks, dolls, coloring books, crayons, dog snacks, juice boxes, and a million other things that only a mother could think up. Her tiny frame seemed too small to hold it all and yet she flew around the house getting ready for the big day.

"I got to…cheese…diapers…mail? ... I forget to get Charlotte the flowers."

"Mom? That makes no sense." Her mother didn't seem to hear her because she continued into the kitchen without a word of acknowledgement.

Her heavily dyed blonde locks flew behind her contrasting horribly with her naturally dark skin. Behind, naturally, was her older twin sister only by five minutes, Emylan. She had been the only child to inherit her mother's russet skin. Even though all her children were half Quileute Indian all had their father's fair looks. Even Emmy wasn't completely native looking her hair was a beautiful light brown that made her the most exotic looking in the family. Trystan and Emylan's eyes connected for a split second, blue and green, before Emmy followed her mother into the kitchen.

Behind them came another Kelly, the five year old was following her mother and sister. Running forward Trystan caught her little sister by the waist and hugged her close. "Shaelyn, who did your hair this morning?"

Pouting her blue eyes filled with tears. "No one."

"Emmy didn't get a chance to after she finished Aleksis'?"

"No!" She said as fat little tears fell down her plump cheeks. Smiling Tristan sat down on the floor pulling her sister into her lap. Running her hands through the little girl's chocolate colored hair, she started to tell her a story about a Prince who lived far away while braiding her little sister's hair.

In the kitchen the atmosphere was much tenser. Rhett was sitting on the counter eating leftovers from the last night's dinner listening to his father Charlie dish out orders. "Listen Marie, we have two cars and we need to decide now who is going in what car. Emmy and I will be driving-"

Emmy looked up confused at her father, "Dad, I just got my license a few months ago wouldn't it make more sense if Rhett drove. He's had his license for like two years now."

The three of them looked over, he was eating the tray of lasagna with his hands and was getting it everywhere. Shaking her head, Marie looked back at Emmy disgusted, "You're driving. Joe, I've already decided who is going in what car I just need help rounding all of them up and getting them into the cars."

Clapping his hands together Joe he smiled at his wife and daughter looking relieved that he had at least two responsible people in his rather large family. Then he bent down to stop a fight that was happening at his feet between the younger twins. Grabbing Chase by the waist the boy yelled down at his sister and threw his dinosaur at her head. Thankfully he missed her by inches but the act was enough to get the little girl in tears. Throwing her Barbie beside the dinosaur she cried with her tiny fists in front of her eyes.

"Aleksis stop it, he didn't hit you. There is no reason to cry." Marie came forward and picked up her daughter before following Joe out the door toward the cars.

Letting out a huge burp, Rhett smiled triumphantly before he jumped off the counter and grabbed his plastic bag of food that he had forgotten earlier starting Trystan's rant. No doubt her father was making her take it out which was something she did not do.

Now the only one left in the kitchen, Emmy bend down to pick up the forgotten Barbie and dinosaur and began her final search of the house. She wanted to make sure nothing was left behind no matter how silly. Upstairs she only found a few drawings. Stuffing them into her bag she made her way back downstairs.

"Hello sweetheart, did everyone forget you?" she cooed as she found the tiniest Kelly of all. Holly who was only a few months was sleeping peacefully in her carrier at the bottom of the stairs. It was a miracle she had slept through the craziness of the morning. Picking up the carrier Emmy took a last look at the place she had called home her entire life.

"Goodbye."

Gently she closed the door behind her. She could already hear her father's voice yelling at everybody getting them in line. At the foot of the stairs she found the twins playing with the family dog, Bark. They had named him. "Come on you two, it's time to go; Dad is telling us which car to go in."

Smiling the two jumped up and grabbed Bark's collar by either side and skipped toward their father's voice.

"I will be driving the first car. With me will be your mother, Rhett, Cole, London and Chase. Emylan you have Aleksis, Shaelyn and Holly, and I need you to really keep up with me. We took too long getting ready and are already way behind schedule. The plane won't wait for us!"

"Daddy, what about Bark?" Shaelyn giggle from behind Trystan.

"Oh, well he can come in my car. Now everyone let's go!"

The hustle that followed was chaotic but worked. All the children that needed car seats where strapped in and all the others were ready with anything the little ones might need on the journey to the airport. After waving goodbye to Robert, the Kelly family was ready to go. Each member looked back at the house at different times and said their own goodbye to the home.

As they made their way down the street Trystan let out a huge exaggerated sigh and looked at her sister. "You know I still don't quite understand why dad chooses the one other area in this country that has as much bad weather as Boston. I mean couldn't he pick Florida or even California to open up the bakery?"

"You know mom wanted to go back home, she misses the reservation and after all she does for us, it's the least we can do for her. You know it deep down past that 'all about me' exterior." Smiling she gave her sister a quick wink.

Sharing a sideways glance the two started giggling. Neither was happy about the move or the new location but at least the family was all together.

"I want to hear Barney sing-a-wong, pwease." Aleksis sung from the backseat.

As the music filled the car Trystan pulled her Versace sunglasses out from her bag, putting them on she sighed, "Forks here we come."


End file.
